403 Forbidden
I didn’t really know what to play, I woke up at 6:44 am today which was unusual and I couldn’t go back to sleep. I decided to play Roblox a bit but nobody was online, so I just joined Royale High by my self. As soon as I joined I got an error code, “''Error Code:403, this page is forbidden.” I was really concerned because I was not even on a page, I was in fact on mobile. It didn’t give me the choice of leaving the game. or reconnecting so I panicked a bit. When I say a bit I mean '''A LOT'! So I exited out of the app and opened it again, I was really surprised because '''everyone '''was online, which couldn’t be possible at all! I watched YouTube instead to take my mind off from it. When I went on YouTube, my screen was like the “termination/banned” screen, but instead, it also had a pop-up saying “Error Code:403, this page is forbidden.” I was really scared, not knowing what to do, I searched up why this happened like I normally do and all it said was “Error 40 3 error 40 3.. 403.....erR.oR. 403... 403, error content not found.” I didn’t want to wake up anybody so I used my phone instead, and the results shocked me! Apparently, this was really rare, and only happened once, out of billions of people! Last document, made in 2003 on those old emailing chat programs. I thought I was going to die.. but then the Roblox app just opened out of nowhere on my other device, perfectly fine... But the loading logo was red, instead of the usual black and white due to 2019 new changes. My account was logged out so I went to the login and the previous username wasn’t mine... but it already had the password in, so I was curious and decided to check it out. I should of read the full username at first because I was on an account from the 2012 April Fools hack thing... I didn’t know what to do but it wasn’t banned or terminated. I had one friend, which was “Admin” I was startle so I turned my device off and went back to sleep. I remembered having this dream, about future stuff... this isn’t the first time it happened, last time I remember I had a dream about the new clothing/avatar system for mobile, but this dream was weirder... and creepier, it had Admin, yes. Admin returned back to Roblox. Then there was somehow John Doe. I knew John Doe was a fake myth, but then there was a Guest, beautiful guests, Guest 0, Guest 5, and Guest 15. Admin said “Guests are coming back, John Doe will rise. July 3rd, 2019.” I remembered it all now... I had this dream before. when I was 4 and I didn’t play Roblox back then, just the Originals, Purble Place and some other stuff. I last remember this image, from my dream, but little did I know. I got that image before, 2 years ago. It was warning me... it was distorted. I woke up. It was the end. Documentary file: 21372800383hjPq. I was scared. I saw them all in real life, in front of me. Was I going insane? AM I INSANE? The truth was settled. I was Guest 0. Moving onto CodeError21372800403forbidden. A username that goes past the character limit. If anyone reads this, Code Error: 403 Forbidden... ありがとう Category:Marked for Review